Those Moments We Shared
by ImpulsiveWriter321
Summary: Word-of-the-day drabbles. Mostly based on A-squared. "Wow. Dude. You are seriously in love." "Yeah. Yeah I am." *Some chapters may be moved to M*
1. Anything's Perfect With You, Miss Walker

**Hey everybody! I've never done one of these before, so I'd thought I'd give it a shot! I fell in love with this show after watching one episode and then I bought all the seasons and am now watching the new season. The last episode that aired? Mind blown. Completely. And Annie and Auggie? Perfect. 3 Which means, in all of these little Word-of-the-day one shots, Annie and Auggie are a couple unless stated otherwise. And my Word-of-the-day app has all of the words already given in a homepage kind of thing and then just adds a word every day. The word will be in the one-shot somewhere. **** So, I'll just keep going through all the words (I may write more than one a day) but I'll only post one chapter per day! Unless I feel generous... **** So, enjoy! P.S. these will have no exact chronological order. At all. So some may be from fourth season or first season, yada yada. I will speicify before each chapter. **

**Kleptocracy (noun) – A government by the corrupt in which rulers use their official positions for personal gain. **

**Set around Season 4**

The bright Tuesday sun shone in on the glass walls of the DPD, casting it in almost a heavenly light. Agents were either typing away on their computers or passing files from one another, trying to decipher patterns and possible links. People smiled and hummed tunes, and didn't even complain when Calder dumped another pile of folders on their desks. The day was winding down, and overworked agents were excited to go out in the sun. It was just a good day for everyone.

Well. Almost everyone.

Auggie Anderson slouched in his chair in his office, a piece of paper clutched in his hand. His hand was shaking with anger, and he was sure that he probably couldn't let go even if he wanted to. Once Joan had gotten the DCS job, and Calder got her old job, the DPD had turned into a kleptocracy, and everyone was tense. After a couple of deep breaths and one last run with his fingertips over the raised lines on the page, he pushed himself up to his Braille keyboard and opened a new email message. He had a couple of words for that good for nothing, lying, rotten –

"Auggie?"

His fingers froze and he quickly forced a smile on his face.

"Walker. What brings you to my side of the neighborhood?" He quickly minimized his email, not wanting her quick eyes to get a glimpse.

"You just...looked at a little stressed," The silence between them then was not uncomfortable, but he could almost hear her eyes traveling over to where he had thrown the piece of paper to the ground. "What's that?"

"Nothing," he bent down and after missing the first time, successfully grabbed a corner of the paper.

"It's not _nothing_," she quickly plucked the paper out of his hand and smoothed it out. Auggie groaned a little, but it wasn't like he could keep if from her for long anyway.

He waited for her to say something. Anything. But instead, he just heard a quick intake of breath and a slight curse.

"Annie?" When she didn't respond he tried a new tactic. "Sweetheart? Say something," He reached forward and found her hand, which unsurprisingly was clenched into a fist.

"No. This isn't happening." She finally spat. "He already tried this. Why would he do it again?"

"To get his face known. The more missions you complete successfully while he is your handler – " he let the comment die. It hurt him to even say those words aloud. He nearly lost his mind when Calder was Annie's handler for the mission in Vienna. He wasn't about to let it happen again.

"I'm going to go talk to him," She pulled away and he heard her heels against the tile.

"Annie, Annie!" Auggie quickly jumped out of his chair and grabbed his laser cane.

"You can't stop me, Auggie." The determination in her voice was the kind that he heard when she was knee deep in a mission, and while he admired it, he wasn't sure that this was the right time.

"Annie, if you say something against him he could have you on desk duty for weeks. Hell, months."

"Oh?" She suddenly stopped and spun around to face him. "And what about that email you were going to send him? What did you think that would get you?"

Damn. "You saw that?"

"Yep. So don't try to stop me from doing the thing that you were going to do in the first place. I'll be back soon." She squeezed his shoulder and he heard her make her way to Calder's office. He sighed and pressed his back against the nearest wall. If it was going to happen, he was supposed to take fall, not her.

"Hey, Auggie. What's up?" The voice of Barber and the crunching of his chip bag reached Auggie's ears. "You don't look too good."

"If I don't look good, I can't wait to see what Calder is going to look like in a couple minutes." Auggie grumbled as he ran a hand over his face.

"Why?"

"What do you mean he's not well qualified!? He's been my handler for three years and counting! Don't you _dare_ tell me that he isn't good at what he does!" Annie's voice reached the outskirts of the DPD, and some typing paused for a split second to see if there would be more.

"Was that Annie?" Barber asked.

"Yep."

"Yikes," Barber shuddered as he popped another chip into his mouth.

"What the hell has Walker tied in a knot?" Stu came up on the other side of Auggie, a teetering stack of papers in his arms. It was silent for a moment, so Auggie could only assume that Barber had shrugged.

"Calder is trying to make himself Annie's official handler." He gritted.

"What! That's not possible. You and Annie are the dynamite team!" Barber exclaimed through a mouthful of crumbly chips.

"Don't you DARE bring that aspect into this conversation. That is NONE of your business. Do you understand? NONE." Auggie winced as he heard Annie again, this time even louder. The door slammed and everybody that had been listening in quickly turned back to their work.

"Well, I have to go file these um...papers." Stu ran off, almost bumping into three people in his haste.

"Yeah, I have to – go do that – thing that you asked me to..uh. Yeah, I'm going to leave." Barber scurried away and left Auggie to deal with the fuming Annie himself.

"I can't believe that he had the nerve to bring our personal relationship into his reasoning." She hissed right next to his ear. He jumped about five feet and clutched his chest as his heart tried to slow down. How had she snuck up on him twice in one day now?

"What happened?" he managed.

"I got him to take back his order." He heard the ripping of paper and assumed that Annie threw the offending pieces into a trash can. "And made him promise not to meddle in our personal life unless it started to affect our work lives," she took a deep breath and leaned against him. "I miss Joan."

"Me too, but, she's only a couple doors and promotions away."

"I know. I just miss her being in charge. It was so much easier." She tugged on his hand and started leading him toward her desk.

"Easier? Joan? I think you and I have very different memories of when Joan was in charge," he smiled his signature grin and was rewarded when he got just a little laugh out of her.

"Ok, she was pretty...intense. But she was still better than Calder." She spit out his name like it was poison.

"Agreed." He heard Annie power down her computer and then she slipped his hand into his.

"Allen's and then a nice movie at my place?" She offered as they walked hand in hand toward Auggie's office.

"Sounds perfect," he powered down his station and instead of taking her hand, wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"_Auggie_. We're at work." She giggled.

"Yeah, but no one is really looking in my office," He replied as he brought his lips to her jaw line.

"Glass walls." She answered breathlessly. He didn't answer, for his lips were already preoccupied by sealing hers in a passionate kiss. She automatically responded and leaned into him as he pulled her upward. When they finally broke for air, they were panting heavily.

"Maybe we could skip Allen's," Annie suggested, the light, feathery touches of her lips on his making his knees weak.

"Perfect." He said as he brought himself closer to her. She pulled away slightly and laughed lightly.

"You already said Allen's and a movie was perfect," Auggie grasped her face with his hands and caressed her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Anything I do with you, Miss Walker, is perfect."

The next day, there was a sudden commotion from Calder's office. He burst out the door and leaned over the railing.

"Anderson! Get one of our techies over to my office! Now!" Then he stalked back inside and slammed the door. Annie, who was currently leaning against Auggie's desk with his coffee in hand, looked on curiously.

"Barber –" Auggie began.

"Nooooooooo," he moaned.

"Go." Auggie grinned.

"Fine." He heard Barber get up and make his way out of Tech Ops.

"I wonder what happened? Maybe his computer stopped working?" Annie asked as she set the coffee cup in Auggie's outstretched hand.

"Maybe. Or maybe his entire system got a bug that is now popping up inappropriate ads on his computer."

"Oh that would be so funny," She laughed a bit but then stopped. He could feel her laser gaze on him. He just grinned.

"_August Anderson," _she gasped. "You _didn't._" He could hear her trying to contain her giggles.

"That's what you get for messing with the head of tech ops. Techie is my name, computer hacking is my game."

"You're insane."

"Only for you."

And he was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek and a 'see you tonight'. And that promise that she would be in his bed that night was all he needed to make his Wednesday just a little bit brighter.

**Can you tell I don't like Calder? Like at all? But I don't really like this one, I just wanted to get my feet under me. Plus, I'm still trying to get these character's voices. It's hard! But I'm trying! **** Read and review please! **


	2. A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words

**I totally lied to all of you without meaning to. After I posted the first chapter, my computer crashed. So, I will be using my mom's until I get my new one...after I graduate. So, FINALLY, here's chapter two!**

**Thank you for the response to the last chapter! **** All the views made me feel good. **

**...**

**Vade Mecum (noun) – A book for ready reference, such as a manual or guidebook.**

**Season 4**

**...**

Auggie walked sluggishly to his apartment door after trudging through the short distance from the car to the building in the pouring rain. He was ready to dry off, snuggle with Annie, and go to bed. Maybe have some tequila, too.

He leaned back against the door after he slid it shut and listened lazily for sounds from his girlfriend. He smiled when he heard her voice.

"Okay. Yeah, I got that. Okay, now what? Yeah...okay...just a second...al-most...oh no!"

He wasn't expecting the sudden crash, though.

"Annie? Annie!" He dropped his messenger bag to the ground and carefully ran to where he heard her. "Annie? Are you alright?"

"Be careful, Auggie! There's a lot of wood pieces around the living – _ouch_." Her last word was quieter like she was trying to hide it. But with his superhuman hearing, he picked it up just fine.

"Are you hurt?" He slid his hand against a nearby chair and reached out his other to try to find her.

"I'm fine. Just landed kind of funky. Here, stay there," he heard her stand up, curse, and then fall down again. Auggie didn't wait to ask her this time. He started making his way around, lightly kicking the said wood pieces so he didn't trip, and then found Annie leaning against the couch. He knelt down and wrapped and arm around her to pull her closer.

"Where are you hurt?" Running his hands gently over her skin he searched for any sort of injury, and prayed that he wouldn't have to bring her out in the pouring rain to get her to a hospital.

"It's just – it's just my ankle. I twisted it when I fell," she gasped.

"Which one?"

"My right."

He moved slowly until he found the offending limb and skimmed his fingertips over the inflamed flesh. It was white hot under his fingers and he didn't have to check the other ankle to know that it was probably swollen to the size of a grapefruit.

"We need to get ice on that, now." Suddenly all business, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up onto the couch; careful not to knock around her ankle. He went around the couch the other way, as to not step on the wood, and brought her back a large bag filled with ice.

She hissed as he elevated her leg and placed the bag on her. Once he was satisfied that she was comfortable he sat on the floor and took her hand in his.

"How does it feel?" He asked lightly.

"I'll live. It's probably just a sprain," she squeezed his hand and he could even feel her smiling at him. "But thank you."

"What are you doing in here? What's with all this wood? And who were you talking to?"

Once he knew she was okay, all the questions rushed to his head. He felt her hand loosen and she gave a little nervous chuckle.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a little project."

"A little project? Annie, there's huge pieces of wood in our living room. What are you putting together? Or _tried_ to put together...maybe I should get you a guidebook, "How to do Little Projects Alone for Dummies." There's your Christmas present." He got a light slap on the chest for that one, and he smiled, but he felt that she wasn't in a laughing mood at the moment.

"I told you, it's nothing, I just wanted to...yeah." She quickly got defensive and wrapped her arms around her chest. Auggie quickly realized that his joking attitude wasn't going to be well received so he drug himself onto the couch and under her so that she was leaning on his chest.

"What did you want to do?" His breath ghosted down Annie's light shirt and she shivered, delving deeper into Auggie's embrace. She placed her head against his chest and muttered something unintelligible. "What was that?"

She lifted her head and placed it on his shoulder instead, sighing as she realized she wasn't getting out of it.

"You once told me that you have so many records and books and other things that were just stacked in boxes because you didn't have a place to put them. So, I wanted to build you a large bookcase so that you could store them all in the open but you wouldn't trip over them. But even as a CIA agent, I couldn't understand the directions so I called Danielle because she just put one up for the girls. Turns out, it's not a one person job." She nuzzled her face in his chest again, obviously embarrassed. Auggie, who previously was rubbing calming circles on her back, froze and a large smile appeared on his face.

"You were going to build me a bookcase just because I mentioned that once?" He asked.

"Yeah. Stupid, I know, but – "

He cut her off with a deep kiss, pulling her even closer to him if possible. Once they broke apart, Annie looked perplexed at Auggie's mega watt smile.

"Why are you smiling so much?"

"You...you Annie Walker, are the most incredible, caring, loving person to ever walk this planet. And I'm _so happy_ that you're mine and that I am yours." He gently kissed the top of head.

"I was just going to build you a bookcase...I don't think that warrants calling me the most incredible person on the planet," laughing she brought her arms up and ran her fingers through his messy and still damp hair. He just hugged her back and chuckled.

"Then how about we finish this bookcase?"

"That might be difficult..." she began.

"You could read the instructions, and I can build it. It shouldn't be that hard, I am a bit stronger than you." He winked and she giggled and kissed his cheek.

"All right, let's do it."

They quickly got to work and with their combined power they finished the bookcase and pushed it into an open spot in the living room. Sitting on the couch with two beers in hand, they admired their handiwork.

"Then you can put everything in tomorrow." Annie smiled and thought about what kind of things Auggie would place on the empty shelves.

"Well, I can think of one thing to put on there right now." He stood suddenly and walked to their bedroom. He came back with a picture frame in hand and placed it on the middle shelf. Annie pushed herself up and wobbled over. Auggie waited for her to see it for herself and when she did, she almost gasped aloud.

It was the picture that was taken of them the first day they met.

"How – how did you get this picture? I lost that phone, remember?" She looked up at him with tears silently gliding down her cheeks.

"I'm a tech geek and I wanted the picture at the time, so I got it off the phone before they took the Intel and destroyed it." He explained.

"So...you've had it all this time?" He was silent for a moment and then he nodded.

"But...you...you can't..."

"Doesn't mean I can't treasure the first picture we ever took together," he smirked and winked at her then looked wistfully back at the picture. "It's one of my favorites. Just because you're in it." After a beat of silence, Annie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly.

"I love you, Mr. Anderson." She said against his lips.

"I love you, too, Miss Walker." And they collapsed on the couch where he started massaging the areas around her still swollen ankle, which reminded him of something. "Annie, weren't you talking to Danielle when you fell? Has she tried to call you back?"

Her silence was all the answer he needed. Then he started to laugh and she laughed along and he couldn't help but allow the fuzzy feeling in his stomach to spread. Oh how far they had come, from that picture. A picture is worth a thousand words, and with Annie, he hoped he'd have trillions upon trillions of words to share.

**I seriously wasn't expecting my computer to crash, I promise! So, I'm so so sorry! But I hope this longer drabble makes up for the crazy amount of days I missed! Please, read and review! Thank you! I hope you enjoyed! **


	3. She's So Much More Than That

**I can't come up with an excuse for being crazy busy. **** School, a musical, and sickness. That is all. **

**Execrate (verb) – To detest, denounce, or curse**

**Set during Season 4 – So they're dating.:)**

He clutched his glass tightly and literally bit his tongue to keep from lashing out. He was supposed to be listening to a story that Stu was telling him, but they were standing right next to Annie, who was stuck in a conversation with Mike, an executive from the seventh floor. He was shamelessly flirting with her and although she never responded with anything but politeness, he kept going. Auggie detested the man – he had never been too pleasant to begin with – but now he downright couldn't stop his hands from shaking with how angry he was.

He was sure that people could see the discomfort in his face, but Stu kept right on going so he must have been doing an okay job at hiding his feelings. He wanted nothing more than to turn around and punch the guy straight in the face but not only would he lose his job – other people would start suspecting things. Annie wanted to keep their relationship on the down low at least for a while, so that they could get used to being together with the job that they had.

So Auggie had to stand there and pretend that he didn't hear a word while Stu went on about his sister's new house.

"And they didn't even have a realtor help them, I mean, isn't that like, like a law?"

"Not really, Stu."

"Oh, I thought it was. Well, anyway, - hey, you okay?" Oops.

"Yeah, I'm fine." His face betrayed him though, and his body must have shifted a certain way because Stu suddenly let out a noise of understanding.

"Ah, I see. You're jealous."

Auggie swore his eyebrows went into his hairline. There's no way that Stu guessed correctly. "Jealous? Of what?"

"Of that guy who's talking to Annie. Or should I say harassing her."

"So I'm not the only one who thinks he's a creep?" He didn't know why the words came out but they did. He sneered and Stu laughed.

"Yep, you are definitely jealous. It's okay, it doesn't look like she's responding well. Careful there, you might break that poor glass that's done nothing to you."

Auggie attempted to release his death grip that he had on the glass and opted to just set on a nearby table. He had told Joan that this CIA party was a bad idea. He had given a whole long list of bullshitted reasons why they shouldn't when the real reason was that he'd have to deal with what was happening only a couple steps from him. Those was no denying that Annie Walker was one of the most attractive agents in the agency, and she had every guy lined up ready to take her out for a night.

"Tell me something. Are you jealous just because you want to talk to her and this guy's taking up all her time, or is it because you like her and his flirting is driving you crazy."

Auggie froze and turned toward Stu. He had never been this intuitive before.

"Well, I – "

"I knew it. You like her." Stu chuckled and was silent for a moment, which Auggie guessed meant he was sipping his drink. "It's okay, Aug, I see why you do. She's beautiful, intelligent, kind, - "

"She's so much more than that, though," Auggie interrupted, leaning against the table.

"Like...like what?" Auggie guessed that he startled Stu a bit with his answer. He debated back and forth in his head and after a short but heated battle with himself he said,

"We're already together."

Stu didn't answer and he must have been gaping like a fish.

"You mean – you two are..?"

"Dating. Yes."

"And so he's pretty much imposing on your territory."

"She's not property...but yes."

"Oh man. How did I not see that." He felt Stu lean next to him and there was a couple beats of silence before he spoke again. "What else is she?"

"What?"

"You said that there was so much more to her. What is there?"

Auggie deliberated a second. How could he possibly answer that question correctly? There was so much to Annie that not even he understood yet. He wasn't sure that his brain had finished thinking, but his mouth started speaking.

"She always leaves a cup of coffee on the nightstand, every morning, because she gets up before me. She once left me a tape recorded message when she had to leave early and now we leave them for each other almost every day. She sits through an entire movie with me and narrates the entire thing, even if I had seen it before my accident. She knows when I need to talk and when she just needs to rub my shoulders and just be with me. When she gets excited about something, the tone of her voice changes and it's hard to get her to stop talking, but I never want her to stop because she's so happy. She's content to sit at Allen's with me and share a couple beers while we rant about how hectic our lives are. She'll send me plenty of coded emails during work and never misses an opportunity to come up and actually talk to me. When it rains, she loves to go outside and jump in the puddles because her father never let her as a kid. She'll draw little patterns on my arms when we're just laying in bed, just I can feel that she's there. She doesn't cry often but when she does – I hate it. Absolutely hate it and it makes me feel worse when I can't do anything to help. She always knows when I'm in a mood, and can always defuse me and make me smile again. She sings loudly in the shower and in the car and I never knew that she could sing so well."

Auggie took a large breath and went silent, surprised on how the list goes on and on.

"And there's more. There's so much more."

"Wow. Dude. You are seriously in love."

A forced laugh made its way to Auggie's ears and he noticed it as Annie's. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to get her out of there.

"Yeah, yeah I am. Excuse me," he pushed himself off the table and strode over to where he heard her voice.

"Hey, Annie," he put on his fake smile and reached out to find her arm.

"Auggie! Hey! Um, Auggie, this is Mike. Mike, this is Auggie."

"Nice to meet you, Auggie." Mike stuck his hand out and Auggie was pretty sure he didn't realize that he couldn't see it.

"Nice to meet you," He nodded and Mike must have pulled his hand back awkwardly.

"Auggie is the head of tech ops in the DPD." Annie explained and he squeezed her arm gently.

"Are you? Well that must be an exciting job." Auggie had no problem hearing the sneer in Mike's voice. He was never kind to the ones on the lower floors, so Auggie had no problem being just as inconsiderate.

"Yeah, but at least I don't have to wear a suit and tie every day. I actually get to move around and be productive."

Annie held back a laugh, which sounded a little like a snort.

"Yes, well," Mike trailed a bit, obviously offended. "Annie, I was wondering, if you were free Friday night if you'd like to go out to dinner with me?"

Auggie bristled. Friday night was their movie and pizza night and there was no way he was letting Mike get in the way of that.

"Sorry, Mike, but I have to be honest with you. I don't necessarily like you like...that. You're a great guy and I'd love to be your friend, but I'm already taken. Romantically, I mean. So I won't be available for a date on Friday. Or a date ever."

Auggie beamed with pride at the authority in his girlfriends voice and he could feel Mike's gaze burning holes into his skull.

"Oh, well, that's fine. I understand. I'll see you around then?"

"Of course."

"Goodbye Annie. Auggie." Auggie didn't respond and he heard Mike's angry steps fade away.

"You couldn't have let him down a little easier? Poor guy seemed heartbroken," he chuckled and then felt a pressure on his chest.

"_Thank you_. That guy was talking my ears off. I don't know how much more I could've handled."

"Worse than those dates that Danielle set you up on?"

"Much worse." She laughed and patted his hand. "You want to get a drink? I need another one."

"Sure." He let her lead him over to the bar and she guided a wine glass into his hand.

"Hey, Auggie?"

"Hmm?" He asked, bringing the drink to his lips.

"Why is Stu looking at us with a huge smile on his face?" Auggie coughed a little as he choked in surprise.

"Oh um, here's the thing. He kinda knows now..."

"About us?" Her voice got really quiet and closer to his ear.

"Yeah. I accidently let it slip. I promise he's the only one that knows...except maybe Joan."

"Joan has her own weird 'Annie and Auggie' sense so we can't control that one, but as long as he doesn't tell anyone else..."

"He won't. I'm sure of it. And if he does...he's fired."

"Isn't that a little harsh?"

"It's either that or he gets all the codes sent in to the office for the next month. That's harsher."

"I'll take your word for it."

"How about we get out of here?" He brought his face closer to hers and nuzzled her nose.

"Yeah." She responded breathlessly. And as they walked out the door, her hand slid down to intertwine with his, and Auggie knew that if anyone saw his smile then, they would instantly know that there was something going on between August Anderson and his operative Annie Walker.

**Well there you have it! Chapter three! I may do a little one line thingy with all the things (plus some) that Auggie listed about Annie. I started listing and seriously couldn't stop. So stay on the lookout for that! I also have another story in progress that involves that Jack of Diamonds and that whole story line...**

**Please read and review! **** Those things make for a happy me.**


End file.
